Thrall Caverns
| size = | elevation = | depth = | capital = | largest city = | georefs = | demonym = | population = | races = Thralls | languages = Troglodyte, Draconic, Duergan, Undercommon , Common | religion = Laogzed, Semuanya, Deep Duerra, Laduguer | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = Encephalithid The Elder Concord | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = 11,000 thralls | popyear1 = 1370 | population2 = 16,550 thralls | popyear2 = 1372 | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = | locations = | organizations = | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} The thrall caverns made up the upper level of the mind flayer city of Oryndoll. Description In construction, they resembled troglodyte warrens and most of the district was home to lizardfolk, tren, and troglodyte thralls. The largest cavern hosted a deep freshwater lake that was kept stocked with blind cavefish. Other smaller pools were dotted around the district, and were typically where other reptilians lived. The smaller caverns were occupied by duergar and other thralls under the control of the illithid. This section of Oryndoll was often what adventurers ran across in their travels, leaving them unaware of the bustling den of horrors that lay beneath it. The thrall caverns were where most routes into Oryndoll reached, as there were hundreds of tunnels that connected it to the rest of the underdark. The caverns were connected to Oryndoll proper through multiple heavily fortified staircases that traveled down to the Ring Caverns. These staircases stretched down between 100 and 150 feet (30 and 46 meters) and had fortifications every 30 feet (9 meters). The thralls grouped themselves into clans and tribes and followed racial norms including racial hatreds. The groups competed over space and resources, leaving the more numerous reptilian thralls in a more advantageous situation. Thralls of other races were forced to join the tribes or clans, or be tossed out into the fringes. Oryndoll's illithid had not tolerated violence between the rival clans however, and had actively squashed the thoughts from the thralls. Locations in the Thrall Caverns * The Flowstone Tapestry: This was a natural rock formation of sparkling calcite. * The Void Pool: This was a seemingly unremarkable pool of water in the northeastern Thrall Caverns. * The Hall of Melding: A cave held by the gatherer Creed. * The Darkened Vault: A section of tunnels held by the ariser Creed. Appendix References Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations in the Darklands Category:Locations in the Lowerdark Category:Locations in the Underdark Category:Locations in Oryndoll